


Ostatnie Wszechmistrzostwa

by gizmolog



Category: Bokura no | Bokurano: Ours
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Earth, Angst, Competition, Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, episode 15
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejna z moich prób wyjaśnienia, dlaczego robot przeciwnika w 15 odcinku anime zrobił to, co zrobił. Tym razem z załogą bardziej zbliżoną wiekiem do załogi Zeartha, ale, mam wrażenie, zupełnie inną.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

23 gouda 2015

Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu czytacie te słowa - gorzej: jeśli z jakiegoś powodu musicie je czytać - wiedzcie, że powstanie tego pseudo pamiętnika należy winić moją matkę, nie mnie. Osobiście nie cierpię pamiętników, memuarystyka była moim najgorszym doświadczeniem, kiedy przygotowywałam się na Mistrzostwa z Literatury, ale moja matka się uparła i nawet podobno osobiście kupiła ten zeszyt, żeby wręczyć mi go, kiedy wychodziłam na latawisko. Powiedziała, że mam notować wszystko, co przyjdzie mi do głowy, bo to przecież moje ostatnie Wszechmistrzostwa, a ponieważ już trafiłam na karty historii, to mój pamiętnik z tych konkretnych Wszechmistrzostw będzie cennym tworem literatury. Zgodziłam się dla świętego spokoju. W duchu uważam, że to żenujące, ale z moją matką lepiej nie dyskutować, wiem to z doświadczenia.

Skoro to naprawdę czytacie, to zapewne wiecie, kim jestem. Z waszej perspektywy, z perspektywy czasu, jaki nas dzieli, może nawet raczej kim byłam. Tak, to ja, pierwsza w historii osoba, która w jednym roku została potrójnym Mistrzem. Możliwe, że do waszych czasów taki sukces osiągnęły również inne osoby, może nawet tytuły multiMistrza stały się równie modne, jak swego czasu domowe motylarnie, ale i tak na zawsze zostanę pierwszą osobą, jakiej udała się ta sztuka. Tego tytułu nikt mi nigdy nie odbierze, o czym w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu dni wielokrotnie zdążyła mnie poinformować moja matka, o wiele bardziej dumna z tego mojego osiągnięcia niż ja kiedykolwiek byłam. Bo ja czuję głównie znudzenie. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy mam już ten tytuł w kieszeni i jedyne, co mi pozostało, to po raz czwarty pod rząd wygrać również Wszechmistrzostwa, co do tej pory nikomu jeszcze się nie udało. Jestem dobrej myśli: moi przeciwnicy nie robią na mnie zbyt dużego wrażenia.

Jeśli faktycznie udało mi się wygrać te Wszechmistrzostwa, które dzięki temu trafiły do historii wraz ze mną, a wy czytacie te zapiski, to zapewne wiecie, że w tym roku wzięło w nich udział tylko 16 Mistrzów 22 dyscyplin. (Tak, wiem, w tekście literackim nie powinno się używać cyfr, bo i liczby należy w nim zapisywać słowami. Ale o wartościach literackich diarystyki powiemy sobie później.) I prawdopodobnie nie dziwi was ten fakt, bo dobrze wiecie, skąd się te liczby wzięły. Więc nie będę o tym pisała.

Znam już część moich obecnych przeciwników: niektórych poznałam przy okazji poprzednich Wszechmistrzostw, z innymi starłam się w tegorocznych Mistrzostwach w jednej z moich trzech dyscyplin. Wszyscy oczywiście ze mną przegrali. Różnią się między sobą tym, że tegoroczni przegrani Mistrzostw patrzą na mnie z podziwem i złością równocześnie, kiedy myślą, że tego nie widzę (prawdopodobnie uważają, że gdyby nie ja, to oni mogliby zdobyć w tym roku trzy tytuły Mistrzowskie i przejść do historii. Naiwni), podczas gdy Mistrzowie z ubiegłych lat tylko skinęli mi głową z obojętnymi minami. Poznali mnie już wcześniej i nie czują zawiści. POnadto nie są to ich pierwsze Wszechmistrzostwa, więc nie są tak podekscytowani, jak tych kilku tegorocznych żółtodziobów. A może są, tylko potrafią lepiej to ukrywać. Może gdzieś tam, za maskami beznamiętnych min wyrażających głównie znudzenie, cieszą się na myśl, że znowu będą mieli okazję mnie pokonać i odebrać mi tytuł Wszechmistrza, a jednocześnie przerwać mój nieustający od lat marsz po najwyższe trofea. Możliwe, że tak właśnie uważają. No cóż, nikt przecież nie zabroni im się łudzić.

Oni mogą udawać znudzenie (albo i nie - nie wiem, co naprawdę czują, nie potrafię im przecież czytać w myślach, a mowę ciała większość z nas ma opanowaną prawie do perfekcji), a ja nudzę się naprawdę. Tylko dlatego sięgnęłam jednak po ten zeszyt i faktycznie zaczęłam w nim pisać. Ale powiedzcie sami: czy to nie jest jedne z najnudniejszych tekstów, jakie w życiu czytaliście? Kto w ogóle wpadł na ten dziwny pomysł i uznał pamiętnikarstwo za dział literatury pięknej? Nie wiem, kto to był, ale od lat jestem na tą osobę po prostu wściekła. Przez nią (i przez tych idiotów, którym zachciało się pisać _memuary_ ) musiałam czytać wypociny podobne do tych tutaj, żeby móc zdobyć mój obecny tytuł Mistrza Literatury Pięknej. Głupota. Czysta głupota. Pamiętniki mają się tak do literatury (zwłaszcza pięknej), jak ja do naszego pilota. Choć kto wie, może nawet zostanę kiedyś pilotem latawców - jak pamiętniki zostały kiedyś literaturą. Tylko że ja pilotem będę prawdziwym (o ile w ogóle nim zostanę), a pamiętniki nigdy tak naprawdę nie będą literaturą. To po prostu wykluczone.

Wy zapewne już wiecie, kim zostałam, może nawet orientujecie się, kiedy umarłam; ja jeszcze nie mam o tym pojęcia, co zapewne jest dla was oczywiste. O ile wierzycie, że faktycznie pisałam te słowa w dzień, którego data widnieje w nagłówku notatki. Bo piszę je właśnie teraz. I nie zamierzam ich nigdy edytować, poprawiać ani zmieniać. Skoro ma to być pamiętnik, to niech zostanie w takiej formie, w jakiej był od początku. Żadnych korekt, czysta prowizorka. To gorsze nawet od sztuki naiwnej (owszem, za nią również nie przepadam, bez względu na to, co mogą twierdzić encyklopedie i moi niewątpliwi przyszli biografowie). To gorsze niż wszystko najgorsze, co możecie sobie wyobrazić. Pamiętnikarstwo jest po prostu koszmarem, bez względu na to, czy się je uprawia, czy musi czytać. Uwierzcie mi, robiłam i jedno, i drugie. Choć w pierwszym nie mam jeszcze wielkiego doświadczenia. Ale wystarczy mi to, które zdążyłam już nabyć, żeby wiedzieć, że nie znoszę pisania pamiętnika. Co za marnotrawstwo czasu i energii...

Gdybym miała coś lepszego do zrobienia, najpewniej nie zajmowałabym się pisaniem tego czegoś. Ale obecnie lecę z resztą Mistrzów w nieznanym kierunku (wszystkie okna w kabinie pasażerów są zasłonięte, jak zwykle w trakcie podróży na miejsce przeprowadzenia Wszechmistrzostw), z wiadomego powodu nie mogę podziwiać widoków na zewnątrz, obserwowanie moich współtowarzyszy mnie nie bawi, nie jestem przecież żółtodziobem i nie są to moje pierwsze Wszechmistrzostwa, z podobnego też powodu nie mam ochoty trajkotać jak najęta, co obecnie robi Mistrzyni Kuchni z Mistrzynią FER. Patrzcie, ludzie, a niby Mistrzowie FER są tacy stateczni i beznamiętni... Widać nie ci, którzy zdobyli tytuł za pierwszym podejściem i to już w wieku 20 lat, a teraz lecą w nieznane, żeby powalczyć o kolejny tytuł (którego nie zdobędą, moja w tym głowa, choć mogą jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieć). Niektórym z was może przyjść na myśl zajęcie, któremu sami teraz się oddają, choć zapewne bez większej przyjemności. Ci jednak spośród moich czytelników, którzy zabrali się do lektury niniejszego pamiętnika wyłącznie po to, żeby zaliczyć kolejny tekst na Mistrzostwa z Literatury, prawdopodobnie rozumieją, dlaczego nie czytam w tej chwili żadnej książki. Innym może wystarczy przypomnieć, że wśród trzech zdobytych przeze mnie w tym roku tytułów jest również, a nawet przede wszystkim, tytuł Mistrza Literatury. Tym, którym również to przypomnienie nic nie da, powiem wprost: uwierzcie, w tej chwili mam serdecznie dość książek. Jakichkolwiek. Rzygam literaturą. Wszelką. Więc nie, nie będę sobie umilać czasu czytaniem. Jeszcze tak nisko nie upadłam.

Co faktycznie oznacza, jeśli macie jakiekolwiek wątpliwości w tej materii, że nie będę niczego czytać. Nawet tego, co sama napiszę. Nawet tego, co piszę obecnie. Jeśli więc natknęliście się w poprzednich (albo natkniecie się w następnych czy nawet w tym) akapitach tego pamiętanika na jakieś błędy i dziwi was, że coś takiego zostało dopuszczone do druku, prawdopodobnie ja jestem tego powodem. Bo skoro pamiętnik powstaje pod wpływem chwili, to dlaczego ma być bezbłędny albo piękny stylistycznie? Niech zostanie taki, jak jest teraz. W ten sposób staje się bardziej autentyczny, łatwiej uwierzyć, że przedstawia sprawy tak, jak się faktycznie miały. Z mojej strony zapewniam, że nie będę zmieniać tego, co już napisałam tu i jeszcze napiszę, bez względu na to, jak dziwne, niepokojące, głupie, nieprawomyślne czy jakie tam jeszcze słowa miałyby się tu pojawić. Podejrzewam nawet, że nigdy go nie przeczytam, nie cofnę się do poprzednich notatek, kiedy będę pisała następne, więc niech was nie zdziwi, jeśli będę powtarzać coś, co już wcześniej napisałam. Najpewniej zdążyłam o tym zapomnieć, w końću dla mnie między jedną notatką a drugą mijają dni czy co najmniej godziny, podczas gdy dla was, czytających, są to zaledwie minuty. Czas to kwestia względna. Ale to już na pewno wiecie nie od dziś.

Chyba jednak znalazłam sobie lepsze zajęcie, niż tworzenie tych wypocin, których kiedyś zapewne będę się wstydzić. (Kogo ja chcę oszukać: już się ich wstydzę.) Zrobię coś znacznie bardziej przydatnego i przyjemnego - prześpię się. Wszyscy na tym skorzystamy. Choć niestety nie oznacza to zapewne, że definitywnie rezygnuję z pisania pamiętnika. Obawiam się, że matka by mi tego nie wybaczyła. Mam więc nadzieję, że w przyszłości wybaczą mi moi biedni, nieszczęśni czytelnicy. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak żywić ją z głębi serca i mieć nadzieję, że się ziści.

* * *

23 gouda 2015. Nadal.

Wylądowaliśmy. Tym razem Wszechmistrzostwa mają się odbyć w scenerii tropikalnego odludzia. To miła odmiana po zeszłorocznym mroźnym południu, ale nie liczę na to, że wszystko do końca zostanie takie miłe i kolorowe, jak jest teraz. Tym bardziej, że zostaliśmy sami.

Ogranizatorzy rzadko zostawiają uczestników Wszechmistrzostw bez nadzoru. I pilnujący ich ludzie tylko częściowo mają ich bronić przed zagrożeniem z zewnątrz, ze strony fanów albo przeciwników Mistrzostw. Znacznie większe niebezpieczeństwo grozi im ze stronych ich współzawodników, bo przynajmniej część Mistrzów - w niektórych latach stanowiąca większość, ale najczęściej mimo wszystko będąca mniejszością - uważa, że warto wyeliminować część przeciwników jeszcze przed przystąpieniem do zasadniczej rywalizacji. Albo w jej trakcie. Nie wierzcie, kiedy wam mówią, że Mistrzostwa, a tym bardziej Wszechmistrzostwa, to czysta gra i rycerska rywalizacja. Wręcz przeciwnie, to dzicz, żądza mordu (nieraz dosłownie), zastawianie pułapek i stosowanie brudnych sztuczek - bywa, że z zabójstwami włącznie. Historia twierdzi potem, że były to nieszczęśliwe wypadki albo utajone choroby, ale ja wiem swoje. Wystarczająco dużo widziałam przez pięć lat brania udziału w Mistrzostwach i Wszechmistrzostwach, nawet jeśli niespodziewana, wręcz tajemnicza śmierć jednego z Mistrzów zdarzyła się w tym czasie tylko raz, dwa lata temu. Wiem swoje i uważam, że zostawianie nas samym sobie to proszenie się o kłopoty. Podejrzewam, że organizatorzy w tym roku uznali, że warto trochę podgrzać atmosferę, dosłownie i w przenośni. Muszę się z nimi zgodzić w jednej kwestii: ostatnie Wszechmistrzostwa były zwyczajnie nudne. Te już od pierwszego dnia zapowiadają się znacznie... ciekawiej. Może jednak będę miała o czym pisać w pamiętniku.

W tym roku organizatorzy naprawdę się postarali: zawody nie przypominają żadnych, w jakich dotychczas uczestniczyłam, ani żadnych wcześniejszych, które znam tylko z roczników i encyklopedii. Trudno nawet stwierdzić, jakie mają być kryteria oceniania, bo zadanie, które przed nami postawiono, wydaje się nie mieć wiele wspólnego z typową rywalizacją na punkty. Jedyne, co do czego możemy być pewni, to że nie mamy prawa przegrać. Podobno wtedy cała Ziemia ulegnie zagładzie. To oczywiście bzdura, ale doceniam pomysł, choć jest jak na mój gust zbyt wydumany, zwyczajnie niewiarygodny. Nowi Mistrzowie wydają się jednak podekscytowani. Ci bardziej doświadczeni, którzy brali już udział we Wszechmistrzostwach - jak ja - wydają się spokojni i zblazowani, ale wiem, że tylko udają, bo też czują jakieś tam drobne podniecenie. Jestem tego pewna, bo sama też to czuję.

Pomysł organizatorów w krótkich słowach przedstawia się następująco: jesteśmy grupą wybraną do obrony Ziemi przed strasznym i niewyobrażalnym niebezpieczeńśtwem ze strony jakiegoś nieznanego przeciwnika. (Mogli jasno powiedzieć, że kosmitów, ale zapewne uznali, że to ujmie trochę aury tajemniczości, jaką chcieli otoczyć tegoroczne zawody. Niech im będzie.) Każde z nas po kolei ma pilotować wielkiego robota, którego oczywiście jeszcze nie widzieliśmy na oczy, a który ponoć spoczywa na dnie oceanu. Zgodnie ze słowami pilota latawca, który nas tu przywiózł i który przekazał nam w imieniu organizatorów, na czym ma polegać nasze zadanie w tym roku, znajdujemy się na wyspie, więc dokoła jest wystarczająco dużo oceanu, żeby ukryć pod powierzchnią wody nie jednego robota, ale setki. Coś przynajmniej organizatorzy dopracowali. W każdym razie: mamy po kolei pilotować owego robota i walczyć z robotami, które się pojawią w jakimś nieokreślonym czasie. Jeśli przegramy, przegra cała Ziemia, co będzie się równać jej unicestwieniu. Bardzo to patetyczne i w ogóle, ale trzeba przyznać, że robi pewne wrażenie.

Musieliśmy się wszyscy zarejestrować jako owi piloci, co było równoznaczne z podaniem na głos imion i nazwisk. Niektóre pamiętałam z poprzednich lat - Anderson, Nowak, Lee, Leblanc... Smith - większości pewnie nie zapamiętam do jutra. Prawdę mówiąc część już zapomniałam. Jest nas przecież szesnaścioro, a ja nigdy nie radziłam sobie zbyt dobrze z zapamiętywaniem nazwisk. Dlatego do Mistrzostw z HiP podchodziłam dopiero w zeszłym roku. I między innymi dlatego Mistrzostwa z Literatury zostawiłam sobie na sam koniec. Choć w tym konkretnym przypadku to naprawdę był tylko jeden z powodów i to należący do mniej istotnych. Ale znowu odbiegam od tematu: przedstawiliśmy się więc maszynie w celu rejestracji i ze zdumieniem odkryłam, że Mistrz Sztuk Walki, Azjata, którego w myślach nazywałam Tanaką, naprawdę nazywa się Tanaka. Przynajmniej w jego przypadku nie będę musiała wysilać pamięci - przezwiska, jakie nadaję innym, z jakiegoś powodu zapamiętują mi się niejako same.

Kiedy pilot wykonał swoje zadanie i odleciał, zostawiając nas na wyspie samych, większość się rozeszła. Prawdopodobnie poszli zwiedzać okolicę albo znaleźć sobie pokoje w jedynym budynku, jaki widać z lądowiska. Teraz, kiedy zapisałam już wszystko, co chciałam zapisać, pójdę zapewne w ich ślady. Trudno powiedzieć, ile mamy czasu, zanim pojawi się pierwszy robot i rozegra się pierwsza walka. Zawsze lepiej być wtedy wyspanym. I wiedzieć, gdzie się właściwie jest.

* * *

24 gouda 2015

Postanowiłam pisać pamiętnik wieczorem, żeby wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło w ciągu dnia, i móc o tym napisać w tym samym dniu. Oczywiście zawsze istnieje możliwość, że coś jeszcze stanie się tego samego dnia, kiedy już skończę pisać, bo nie mam zamiaru czekać z pisaniem do północy - wtedy zresztą to nie byłby już ten sam dzień, tylko następny, więc równie dobrze mogłabym pisać rano - dlatego stanęło na wieczorze. Po kolacji zawsze jest tyle czasu, ile się chce. A może raczej prawie zawsze. W każdym razie tegoroczne Wszechmistrzostwa chwilowo są dość nudne.

Dzisiaj nic się nie działo. W sensie, że nie doszło do żadnej walki, więc jeśli chodzi o jakieś postępy w rywalizacji, nadal jesteśmy w tym samym punkcie, co wczoraj. Większość z nas spędziła prawie cały dzień w swoich pokojach i bibliotece - i tu, i tam zajmowaliśmy się głównie czytaniem i oglądaniem wszelkich źródeł, które mogły nam dać jakiekolwiek pojęcie o pilotowaniu wielkich robotów. Powiem szczerze, że osobiście zajmowałam się tym do obiadu, bo bardzo szybko uznałam, że to bez sensu. Wszystkie źródła, jakie w tej materii można znaleźć, należą do fikcji - literackiej czy filmowej - i choć część z nich stanowi całkiem przyjemną rozrywkę, to nie widzę możliwości, żeby zawierały jakąkolwiek przydatną wiedzę praktyczną. Prawie każdy twórca wyobraża sobie budowę i pilotowanie tego typu maszyn przynajmniej odrobinę inaczej i trudno stwierdzić, który z nich ma rację. Albo raczej: jaki typ robota przypadnie nam w udziale. Tym bardziej, że - o ile mi wiadomo - nikt jeszcze czegoś takiego nie zbudował. Szczególnie w ludzkim kształcie, a twórcy tego rodzaju dzieł zdają się prawie zgodnie uważać, że wielkie roboty co najmniej powinny mieć formę humanoidalną. Co za absurd. Do tej pory jeszcze nikomu nie udało się skonstruować takiego robota nawet naturalnej wielkości człowieka, a co tu mówić o maszynie określanej jako wielka. Wiem coś o tym, mam na swoim koncie tytuł Mistrza Techniki i Technologii, więc orientuję się całkiem nieźle w tych dziedzinach. Wprawdzie minęły od tamtego czasu trzy lata, ale takie osiągnięcie z pewnością nie przeszłoby bez echa i usłyszeliby o nim wszyscy, zainteresowani mechaniką albo robotyką czy niezainteresowani. Oczywiście istnieje możliwość, że taka konstrukcja zostałaby utrzymana w tajemnicy, jest nawet pewne drobne prawdopodobieństwo, że wykorzystanoby ją właśnie dla przeprowadzenia Wszechmistrzostw, ale nie chce mi się wierzyć, że jakakolwiek pozycja kultury masowej miałaby zawierać instrukcję obsługi takiego robota. To po prostu nieprawdopodobne.

Choć trzeba przyznać, że tutejsza biblioteka jest bardzo dobrze wyposażona. Właściwie cały budynek został doskonale przygotowany na nasz tu pobyt. Mamy do dyspozycji ową wielką bilbiotekę połączoną z czytelnią, gdzie można znaleźć nie tylko książki, fonogramy i filmy (w tym nawet półkowniki! niebywałe...), ale też sprzęt niezbędny do zapoznania się z ich treścią. W podobny sprzęt wyposażone są zresztą również wszystkie sypialnie (22, bardzo zapobiegliwie ze strony organizatorów), a we wspólnej jadalni można je w razie potrzeby odtwarzać na ekranie zajmującym prawie całą ścianę. Pozostałe pomieszczenia, które znajdują się w budynku, to kuchnia i przylegająca do niej ogromna spiżarnia, której zawartość sprawia wrażenie, jakbyśmy mieli tu spędzić rok, sanitariaty na obu końcach wszystkich korytarzy (osobne łazienki są przy każdej sypialni) i infirmeria. W całym budynku nie ma nikogo prócz nas, Mistrzów, więc ci z was, którzy jeszcze nigdy nie brali udziału we Wszechmistrzostwach, mogą się zastanawiać, po co komu kuchnia czy sala chorych, skoro nie ma w nich kucharzy ani medyków. Odpowiedź jest prosta: jesteśmy my. Wśród nas znajdują się zaś tegoroczni Mistrzowie Medycyny i Farmacji oraz Kuchni. Oraz Mistrzowie tych dyscyplin z lat poprzednich - nie wszyscy, oczywiście, ale przynajmniej niektórzy. Ja na przykład zdobyłam swego czasu oba te tytuły, więc w razie potrzeby mogę pełnić rolę kucharza czy medyka. Ale tego nie robię, bo tradycyjnie należy to do obowiązków tegorocznych Mistrzów owych dyscyplin. Dopiero gdyby wycofali się z Wszechmistrzostw (rzecz bez precedensu, ale możliwość oczywiście zawsze istnieje), ich stan zdrowia fizycznego bądź psychicznego uniemożliwiłby im pełnienie tych funkcji (to się zdarza już całkiem często) albo okazałoby się, że szkodzą pozostałym uczestnikom, umyślnie czy też nie, albo większość Mistrzów wyraziłaby do nich wotum nieufności, wtedy ich funkcję przejąłby Mistrz, który zdobył tytuł rok wcześniej. Tak przynajmniej mówią regulaminy, bo odkąd biorę udział we Wszechmistrzostwach nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, żeby ich uczestników organizatorzy pozostawili samym sobie, jak w tym roku. W gruncie rzeczy to całkiem niezły pomysł, coś w rodzaju miłej odmiany. Miłej przynajmniej na razie, ale że te Wszechmistrzostwa rozpoczęły się dopiero wczoraj (o ile można powiedzieć, że się rozpoczęły, skoro jeszcze nic się nie dzieje), to trudno zawyrokować, jak będą przebiegały dalej. Osobiście jestem dobrej myśli. Co w gruncie rzeczy oznacza, że spodziewam się po raz trzeci zdobyć tytuł, a może nawet przeżyć w całkiem niezłym stanie.

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Wszechmistrzostwa w zasadzie nie polegają na wyrzynaniu się nawzajem przez ich uczestników, nawet jeśli nie co rok wszyscy Mistrzowie dożywają zakończenia zawodów. Po prostu rywalizujemy ze sobą czasem trochę zbyt... zawzięcie. Niektórym tak bardzo zależy na tytule, że są skłonni posunąć się do wyeliminowania przynajmniej cżęści przeciwników w sposób ogólnie uznany za niesportowy. Jeśli zostaną na tym przyłapani, tracą tytuł Mistrza i prawo do brania udziału w jakichkolwiek przyszłych Mistrzostwach oraz, co za tym idzie, zostają usunięci z Wszechmistrzostw. Brzmi to bardzo ładnie, ale problemem jest przyłapanie ich tak, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że działają na szkodę Wszechmistrzostw i ich uczestników. Dlatego każdy rozsądny albo doświadczony Mistrz, a już szczególnie ten, który łączy te cechy, jak ja, liczy głównie na siebie. Tak jest bezpieczniej.

Szczególnie, kiedy jest się faworytem. Im więcej masz na koncie tytułów Mistrza, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że zostaniesz też Wszechmistrzem. Na Wszechmistrzostwa zwykle składają się zadania z bardzo różnych dziedzin - w końcu chodzi o wyłonienie WSZECHmistrza, kogoś, kto zna się możliwie na wszystkim - więc im szersza specjalizacja, tym większe szanse. Oczywiście samo to nie wystarczy, inaczej nie miałabym szans zostać Wszechmistrzem już podczas moich drugich zawodów, mając na koncie zaledwie trzy tytuły Mistrza. Dobry kandydat na Wszechmistrza powinien poza wiedzą i umiejętnościami wyróżniać się całkiem sporą ilością cech, których wam nie zdradzę. Zresztą każdy Wszechmistrz uważa, że to on posiada ten unikalny zestaw wszystkiego, co niezbędne, a ponieważ bardzo się od siebie w większości różnimy, nie ma właściwie sensu zagłębiać się w ten temat. Nie istnieje jeden sprawdzony i uniwersalny przepis na przyszłego Wszechmistrza. Ale zawsze warto dużo wiedzieć, dużo potrafić i mieć oczy dookoła głowy.

Z tą myślą po obiedzie poszłam zwiedzać wyspę, która po prawie pięciogodzinnym marszu skrajem piaszczystej plaży faktycznie okazała się wyspą. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, jak wyglądają okolice miejsca, w którym rozgrywają się Wszechmistrzostwa - nigdy nie wiadomo, czy to się do czegoś nie przyda. Czasem może się okazać, że nagle potrzebujecie dobrej kryjówki, bo ochrona zawodów się nie spisała i trzeba się bronić samemu. W takich przypadkach zwykle najlepszą formą obrony jest nie atak, ale dobrze dobrana, bezpieczna i zachowana w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi innymi ludźmi kryjówka. O ile nie jesteście akurat Mistrzem Sztuk Walk, wtedy możecie atakować, kiedy się bronicie. Ale mimo wszystko polecam mój stary, wypróbowany sposób. To taka rada na przyszłość - zostaliście zmuszeni do czytania mojego pamiętnika, więc użalam się nad wami i daję wam rady. I radzę z nich korzystać, bo niewielu Wszechmistrzów jest skłonnym do dzielenia się swoimi doświadczeniami czy przemyśleniami na temat zawodów. Mistrzostwa, a już szczególnie Wszechmistrzostwa, to zawsze śliska sprawa. Kto wie, co dla niego dobre, powinien o tym milczeć, jak się przekonałam, kiedy sama zostałam Wszechmistrzem. I teraz już mnie nie dziwi, że kiedy sama przygotowywałam się do zawodów i szukałam jakichś informacji na ich temat z pierwszej ręki, z perspektywy ich uczestników albo chociaż organizatorów, nie znalazłam niczego. Kompletnie niczego. Teraz będziecie mieli przynajmniej mój pamiętnik. Może na coś wam się przyda. Zawsze można podsycić nim ogień w jakąś wyjątkowo chłodną noc...

Powiecie zapewne, że przecież istnieją nagrania z przebiegu wszystkich Wszechmistrzostw w historii. No, poza tymi, które tajemniczo zaginęły w nieznanych okolicznościach. Ujmę to w ten sposób: brałam dotąd udział w czterech Wszechmistrzostwach i za każdym razem po zakończeniu zawodów oglądałam nagrania z nich - po trochu z ciekawości, jak to wygląda z perspektywy osób trzecich, a po trochu po to, żeby zobaczyć moich byłych przeciwników cudzymi oczami i dowiedzieć się o nich czegoś jeszcze; niektórzy z nich mogli się przecież okazać również moimi przyszłymi przeciwnikami. I czasami się okazywali. Ale nie o tym chciałam pisać. Otóż oglądałam te nagrania i zastanawiałam się, czy na pewno brałam w nich udział. Owszem, byłam na tych filmach obecna, niektóre rozmowy brzmiały znajomo, a zadania przynajmniej częściowo przypominały to, co faktycznie mieliśmy do zrobienia, ale na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Po moich pierwszych Wszechmistrzostwach byłam w szoku - ledwie na nagraniach rozpoznałam siebie, nie mówiąc już o reszcie. Po drugich czułam tylko lekkie zaskoczenie, bo wiedziałam, na co zwracać uwagę już podczas ich trwania, więc filmy dużo bardziej przypominały mi to, co się faktycznie działo. Po trzecich przywykłam. A filmy z czwartych obejrzałam już głównie w celach rozrywkowych - poza tym w zasadzie nie przydają się na wiele. Przestałam się dziwić, że w całej wieloletniej historii Wszechmistrzostw nie zdarzył się jeszcze ich uczestnik, który wygrałby je, mając w kieszeni tylko jeden tytuł Mistrza. Może uda się ten wyczyn komuś, kto przeczyta mój pamiętnik z tych Wszechmistrzostw. I nie piszę tego po to, żeby zachęcić was do jego czytania, bo uważam, że nie jest wart wysiłku, jaki trzeba włożyć w lekturę. W moim odczuciu nie spełnia nawet funkcji rozrywkowej. Ale skoro już go czytacie, równie dobrze możecie coś z tej wątpliwej przyjemności wynieść, mieć z niej jakiś pożytek.

Nie będę się rozpisywać, co jadłam dzisiaj na śniadanie, obiad i kolację, bo nie zamierzam was aż tak zanudzać. Wspomnę tylko, że na szczęście tegoroczna Mistrz Kuchni albo sama nie jada mięsa, albo przynajmniej bierze pod uwagę, że część z nas uważa spożywanie zwierząt za obrzydliwe, niemoralne i niezgodne z naturą człowieka. Martwiłam się tym trochę, choć w najgorszym przypadku mogłabym sama sobie przygotowywać posiłki - byłyby co najmniej równie smaczne jak te, które przygotowuje Mistrzyni. Ale ponieważ nie zostałam do tego zmuszona, mogę się zająć innymi sprawami.

* * *

25 gouda 2015

Tanaka zniknął. Bierzemy światło i wszyscy razem idziemy go szukać.


	2. Chapter 2

26 gouda 2015

Nie znaleźliśmy Tanaki wczoraj w nocy. Dzisiaj przed południem też nie. Minęła pora obiadu, zanim przestaliśmy szukać.

Wyspa nie jest duża - jak już pisałam, można ją obejść plażą w ciągu 5 godzin - ale kilkaset metrów od brzegu zaczyna się rozpościerać gęsty las tropikalny, więc dość trudno dokładnie ją przeszukać, szczególnie nocą. Dlatego po kilku godzinach spędzonych w ciemnościach wśród gęstej roślinności, postanowiliśmy kontynuować poszukiwania rano, po śniadaniu. I zrobiliśmy to, bez efektu jednak. Na dobrą sprawę nie mamy nawet pewności, czy Tanaka wciąż znajduje się na wyspie, bo równie dobrze mógł zniknąć, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze w kabinie pilotów robota, choć jego nieobecność zauważyliśmy dopiero po powrocie na kwaterę. Wróciliśmy wszyscy, tylko nie on. Te Wszechmistrzostwa zaczynają się dziwniej, niż jakiekolwiek inne, w których brałam udział. Co więcej mam wrażenie, że mogą okazać się dziwniejsze od wszystkich, o których choćby czytałam - a jeśli należycie do osób badających historię Wszechmistrzostw, to sami pewnie doskonale wiecie, co się podczas tych zawodów potrafi dziać.

Już sama konkurencja, w której wszyscy rywalizujemy, wydaje się dziwniejsza niż wszystkie poprzednie. A im dłużej myślę o robocie, którego mamy pilotować, tym więcej mam wątpliwości. Jak zapewne wiecie (może nawet już o tym pisałam), mam wśród trofeów tytuł Mistrza TiT, więc co nieco znam się na tym, co ludzie dotychczas zdołali osiągnąć. Ten robot ma się nijak do naszych dotychczasowych zdobyczy techniki. Zakładając, oczywiście, że jest rzeczywisty, a nie wirtualny i tylko nam wydaje się materialny, bo tak przewiduje program. Ale załóżmy, że jest prawdziwy. Namacalny. Po pierwsze jest ogromny. OGROMNY. Nie jak budynek, najwyższe budynki na Ziemi nie dorastają mu do kolan, tak na oko sądząc. Jest po prostu GIGANTYCZNY, a i to jest mało powiedziane. Po drugie, właśnie, kolana. Nie słyszałam jeszcze o dwunożnym robocie, który byłby w stanie się tak poruszać. A właściwie nieprawda, bo słyszałam. A raczej czytałam. W powieściach. Zaliczanych do fantastyki. Więc nie dość, że ten robot jest naprawdę olbrzymi (żadne słowo, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy, nie jest w stanie oddać jego rozmiarów, doprawdy...), to zaskakująco sprawnie porusza się na dwóch kończynach. Po trzecie sposób, w jaki się do niego dostaliśmy. Właściwie nie wiem, jak mam to określić. Po prostu pojawiliśmy się w środku. W jednej chwili, wszyscy razem. I tak samo wróciliśmy na wyspę. Nie było żadnej windy, tym bardziej schodów, nie musieliśmy nawet wejść w żaden portal teleportacyjny czy coś w tym rodzaju (wiem, to też fantastyka - ale przynajmniej jest to coś, w czym się jako tako orientuję, nawet jeśli tylko w zakresie cudzej fikcji literackiej). Zwyczajnie się tam znaleźliśmy, bez jakiegkolwiek udziału z naszej strony. I bez wyrażenia takiej chęci. To było kompletne zaskoczenie: wszyscy zostaliśmy oderwani od tego, co akurat robiliśmy, żeby zostać przeniesionymi do wnętrza tego robota. A nawet na dobrą sprawę nie zostaliśmy oderwani, tylko przeniesieni w trakcie tego, czym się zajmowaliśmy. Dobrze, że żadne z nas akurat nie korzystało z sanitariatów... I nie, to wcale nie jest tak zabawne, jak mogłoby się wydawac. Po czwarte sposób pilotażu. Nie pytajcie, na czym polega, bo nie mam pojęcia. W kabinie pilotów, o ile można ją tak określić, znajduje się tylko 16 krzeseł, dokładnie takich samych, jak te, na których siadamy podczas prawie wszystkich zawodów Mistrzowskich. I nic poza tym. Nic. Kompletnie nic. Żadnego panelu sterowania, żadnych przycisków, dźwigni, czujników, które można by podpiąć pod pilota, niczego. A mimo to ten robot poruszał się. Walczył. I jestem prawie pewna, że podczas wczorajszej walki pilotował go właśnie Tanaka. Nie wykonywał wprawdzie żadnych gestów, które mogłoby na to wskazywać, ale prawie od początku skupiony był tylko na przeciwniku, podczas gdy reszta z nas dzieliła uwagę pomiędzy walkę a pozostałych uczestników Wszechmistrzostw. Ponadto Tanaka zdawał się reagować - bardzo nieznacznie, ale jednak to robił; wiem, na co patrzeć, uwierzcie - na ruchy robota w tym samym momencie, a nawet mgnienie oka przed tym, kiedy wykonywał je nasz robot. W przeciwieństwie do niego cała reszta nas, ze mną włącznie, potrzebowała jednak tego ułamka chwili, żeby zorientować się, co się dzieje, i na to zareagować. Owszem, Tanaka jest Mistrzem Sztuk Walki, więc musi mieć doskonały refleks, ale nie sądzę, żeby w tym przypadku chodziło o to. Będę bardzo zdziwiona, jeśli okaże się inaczej. Może zresztą właśnie dlatego zniknął: przeszedł test (pomyślnie, wygrał pojedynek) i nie musi już brać udziału w dalszych zmaganiach, tylko może czekać na pozostałe wyniki gdzie indziej. Ale zbaczam z tematu. Czyli, jak mówiłam, po czwarte sposób pilotażu, który nawet nie wiadomo, na czym konkretnie polega. I nie ma porównania z żadnym mi znanym - a znam ich sporo, również z doświadczenia. Po piąte robot, z którym walczyliśmy. Jeśli w istnienie naszego robota trudno uwierzyć, to istnienie naszego wczorajszego przeciwnika jest po prostu niemożliwe. Owszem, może komuś nawet udałoby się coś takiego zbudować, ale żeby to coś mogło się poruszać - i to jeszcze w taki sposób, w jaki się poruszało - musiałoby łamać całkiem sporo praw fizyki.

Im więcej o tym piszę, tym bardziej wydaje mi się niemożliwe, żeby to się działo naprawdę. Może faktycznie podano nam jakiś nowy, nieznany jeszcze szerokiemu gronu specyfik i wprowadzono nas w rodzaj snu albo transu, a to wszystko dzieje się w naszych głowach albo jakimś programie komputerowym? Z pewnością jest to najbardziej logiczne wyjaśnienie, na jakie dotychczas wpadłam. Prawdy zapewne się dowiemy po zakończeniu zawodów, a w każdym razie nie wcześniej, niż sami poprowadzimy robota. Takie mam przynajmniej wrażenie.

* * *

1\. maena 2015

Druga walka przypominała pierwszą o tyle, że robot-wróg znowu sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie mógł istnieć, choć w żaden sposób nie przypominał poprzedniego (Ciekawe, swoją drogą, jak wygląda nasz. O ile to faktycznie jest prawdziwy robot, oczywiście, a nie jakaś mistyfikacja.), a pilotująca go Mistrzyni zniknęła zaraz po pojedynku, w sensie, że nie pojawiła się razem z całą resztą nas po powrocie na kwaterę. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że tym razem mamy pewność, kto go pilotował, ponieważ dziewczynie brakowało opanowania Tanaki i bardzo emocjonalnie podeszła do faktu, że tym razem przyszła jej kolej, oświadczając to wszystkim zgromadzonym. Podobnie zresztą mówiła o wszystkim, co robiła - naprawdę, usta nie zamykały jej się praktycznie nawet na chwilę - dzięki czemu przynajmniej wiemy, na czym polega pilotowanie tego robota. Na myśleniu, wyobrażacie sobie? Robot wykonuje to, co pilot mu każe zrobić w myślach. Coraz bardziej przekonuję się do prawdziwości teorii, że te roboty, włącznie z naszym, nie sa rzeczywiste, tylko stanowią jakąś symulację komputerową. Na informatyce znam się tylko trochę, na tyle, na ile potrzebowałam jej znajomości do zdobycia tytułu Mistrza TiT, więc nie mogę mieć pewności, że jest to niemożliwe. Powiem więcej: według mnie to akurat jest bardziej prawdopodobne niż możliwość istnienia takich robotów, jak te, z którymi dotychczas walczyliśmy, oraz ten, który pilotujemy, jeśli po sposobie pilotażu sądzić. Chyba nawet wolałabym, żeby wersja z programem komputerowym była prawdziwa, choć z drugiej strony ciekawi mnie, jak te roboty właściwie działają. Gdyby tak jednego rozebrać na kawałki... na przykład naszego, mam go niejako pod ręką, przynajmniej w czasie walk... No nic, przy następnej okazji przyjrzę się mu od środka, sprawdzę, od czego mogłabym zacząć.

Zamierzamy oczywiście poszukać naszej zaginionej koleżanki jutro z samego rana, nawet jeśli nie zauważyłam, żeby ktokolwiek się do tego jakoś szczególnie palił. Nie wiem, jak pozostali, ale po przypadku Tanaki nie mam wielkiej nadziei, że skończy się to inaczej niż za pierwszym razem. Poza tym dziewczyna była nową, pierwszoroczną Mistrzynią - podobnie jak Tanaka, o ile się orientuję - i najwyraźniej nie nawiązała żadnych bliższych znajomości, bo nie wydaje się, żeby jej zniknięcie kogoś wyjątkowo obeszło. Może zaczynamy się już przyzwyczajać, że pilot znika, mimo że nawet jak na nas, zblazowanych i doświadczonych kilkukrotnych Mistrzów jest to chyba jednak trochę za szybko. Ale, z drugiej strony, Mistrzyni FER też nie wydaje się przejęta, choć może to dlatego, że za bardzo zajęta jest Mistrzynią Kuchni. A Mistrz SiP sprawia wrażenie, jakby wszystkim nam się uważnie przyglądał i analizował nasze zachowanie - i w sumie to tyle, jeśli chodzi o jego zaangażowanie w sprawę. Co akurat w jego przypadku nie jest niczym szczególnym: trzeci rok z rzędu zdobył ten sam tytuł i praktycznie już od swoich pierwszych Wszechmistrzostw traktuje pozostałych uczestników bardziej jak przedmioty badań niż cokolwiek innego. Całkiem możliwe, że planuje karierę w tym kierunku i teraz praktycznie już się wprawia. To może nawet wzbudzać coś na kształt podziwu, takie poświęcenie dla swojej dziedziny nauki, jak sądzę. Nie jestem pewna, bo sama nie znalazłam jeszcze czegoś, co interesowałoby mnie jakoś wyjątkowo i co chciałabym robić w dorosłym życiu. Czyli, w sumie, po zakończeniu tych Wszechmistrzostw. Oby trwały jak najdłużej...

* * *

2\. maena 2015

Ciche jakieś były dzisiaj posiłki; dopiero kiedy zaczęłam o tym myśleć teraz, wieczorem, doszłam do wniosku, że to przez nieobecność naszej wczorajszej pilotki. Jeśli wnioskujecie z tego, że jej nie znaleźliśmy, to macie rację. Nie wiem, jak inni, bo rozdzieliliśmy się tuż po wyjściu z budynku, ale ja nie zaglądałam pod każdy krzew i do każdej dziury w ziemi. Trochę ją nawoływałam - spis uczestników Wszechmistrzostw przypomniał mi, że dziewczyna nazywa się Ana Nowak, czytane jakby było pisane przez _v_ , nie przez _w_ \- podobnie jak pozostali, przynajmniej ci, którzy byli w zasięgu mojego słuchu, ale nie wierzyłam, że ją znajdziemy. Reszta Mistrzów chyba też nie, choć nikt nie powiedział tego wprost. Wróciliśmy wczesnym popołudniem, prawie wszyscy w tym samym momencie, i obiad nie spóźnił się więcej niż o godzinę, mimo że Mistrzyni Kuchni zaczęła go przygotowywać dopiero po powrocie.

Przy jedzeniu zorientowałam się, że jest jakoś inaczej, niż w minione dni, ale, jak wspomniałam, przyczyny domyśliłam się dopiero teraz, kiedy się nad tym spokojnie zastanowiłam. Wyszło na to, że Ana podczas posiłków prawie cały czas mówiła, podobnie jak podczas swojej walki - nikt chyba wprawdzie nie zwracał większej uwagi na sens jej słów, ale trzeba przyznać, że tworzyły one coś w rodzaju podkładu dźwiękowego, białego szumu. Bez nich cisza przerywana jedynie rzadkimi odgłosami sztućców uderzających o ceramikę prawie dzwoniła mi w uszach. Innym chyba też, jeśli sądzić po ich niepewnych minach.

Zastanawiam się tak teraz, czy w trakcie prowadzenia swoich chemicznych eksperymentów Ana też tyle mówiła, czy może właśnie nadrabiała te długie, pełne skupienia i milczenia godziny, kiedy miała możliwość mówienia, co jej ślina na język przyniosła. I kiedy wokół niej były osoby skłonne słuchać, a przynajmniej takie, które nie narzekały, że jej paplanina im przeszkadza. Szczerze mówiąc, niespecjalnie wyobrażam sobie, żeby inni uczestnicy Mistrzostw z Chemii byli skłonni wysłuchiwać jej gadania podczas zawodów, kiedy z pewnością wszyscy próbowali skupić całą swoją uwagę na doświadczeniach, obliczeniach i wiedzy teoretycznej. Nie znam się na chemii jakoś znacząco, uczyłam się jej w szkole i nie miałam ochoty interesować się nią później na tyle, żeby móc starać się o tytuł Mistrza w tej dziedzinie, ale trudno mi uwierzyć, żeby takie ciągłe gadanie nie przeszkadzało innym zawodnikom albo nawet innym osobom przebywającym w tym samym pomieszczeniu, jeśli akurat zajmowały się one czymś, co wymaga większej uwagi. Więc może faktycznie tą swoją paplaniną Ana starała się wypełnić pozostający w jej pamięci czas, przez który musiała być cicho. Tego się pewnie już nigdy nie dowiem, bo przecież to moje ostatnie Wszechmistrzostwa, a poza zawodami raczej nie mam większych szans spotkać pozostałych ich uczestników.

Wiecie, dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że cały czas piszę, a nawet myślę, o Anie w czasie przeszłym. Jakby nie było jej już nie tylko tu, z nami, na wyspie, ale również w żadnym innym miejscu, nigdzie. Zastanawiam się, czy to coś znaczy i czy powinnam się tym niepokoić. Nigdy niby nie byłam przesądna, ale mimo to... Sama nie wiem.

I dlaczego właściwie piszę o niej i myślę, używając jej imienia, a nie nazwiska?

* * *

4\. maena 2015

Spacerując po lesie - bo ile można siedzieć w czterech ścianach i oglądać filmy, skoro nie ma się ochoty czytać książek (nie, jeszcze nie przeszła mi niechęć do nich, którą nabyłam podczas przygotowań do tegorocznych Mistrzostw) - natknęłam się na Mistrzynię NoZ i Mistrza BiZ. Musieli mnie usłyszeć zanim jeszcze ich zauważyłam, bo przedzierałam się przez gęste tropikalne poszycie z hałasem, którego nie powstydziłoby się zapewne stado słoni, podczas gdy oni najpewniej cały czas stali w miejscu, bo ja ich nie słyszałam. Kiedy ich zobaczyłam, chłopak (nie znam go) wyciągał coś właśnie z włosów Leblanc, a przynajmniej takie odniosłam wrażenie. Potem podsunął jej pod twarz otwartą dłoń, jakby coś jej pokazywał - może liść jakiejś rośliny, a może owada. Jeśli to drugie i oczekiwał, że Leblanc wystraszy się egzotycznego stawonoga, to się przeliczył: w zeszłym roku to ona była Mistrzynią Botaniki i Zoologii, więc żadne stworzenia raczej nie były jej straszne. (Próbowała zresztą zdobyć wtedy podwójne Mistrzostwo, nie tylko z BiZ, ale też z Nauk o Ziemi, tylko że przegrała ze mną i drugi tytuł wywalczyła dopiero w tym roku.) Nic więc dziwnego, że spojrzała na jego dłoń bez widocznego strachu i zaczęła coś mówić, pokazując palcem to, co trzymał na ręce. Przez chwilę wymieniali się uwagami odnośnie tego czegoś, a potem, zanim jeszcze podeszłam dostatecznie blisko, chłopak strząsnął to na ziemię, dlatego nie wiem, co to było. Przywitałam się, porozmawialiśmy chwilę o pogodzie (temat dobry, jak każdy inny, a lepszy od wielu, szczególnie w naszej sytuacji, która różni się od rozbitków na wyspie bezludnej tylko kilkoma szczegółami... nawet jeśli są to szczegóły mające akurat największy wpływ na kwestie życia i śmierci), a potem pożegnałam się i poszłam w swoją stronę. Obejrzałam się może po dziesięciu krokach: tym razem to Leblanc pokazywała coś trzymanego w dłoni Mistrzowi BiZ, chyba jakiś kamień, i znowu oboje rozmawiali, za cicho, żebym mogła cokolwiek usłyszeć.

Właściwie jedynym, co wzbudzało moje wątpliwości co do tematu ich rozmów, był fakt, że głębokiego rumieńca na twarzy Leblanc nie można było wytłumaczyć południowym słońcem, a zawsze przylizane włosy Mistrza BiZ tym razem były potargane.

* * *

8\. maena 2015

Wśród uczestników Wszechmistrzostw zaczynają tworzyć się pary i to widać. W zasadzie nic dziwnego, że nikt się z tym nie ukrywa, bo i przed kim? Zresztą jest to coś w rodzaju tradycji tych zawodów: nie ma praktycznie roku, żeby dwójka albo większa liczba uczestników nie sypiała ze sobą. Jesteśmy młodzi, odizolowani od reszty świata - tym razem bardziej niż zwykle - i spędzamy ze sobą nawzajem bardzo dużo czasu. Nawet jeśli cały czas rywalizujemy i często nie można być pewnym pozostałych, ich intencji czy tego, co siedzi im w głowach, to często czysto fizyczne potrzeby zwyciężają. Nie mówiąc już o potrzebach emocjonalnych.

To, że Leblanc siedzi podczas posiłków obok Mistrza BiZ - nazywam go Bizonem, ale to tylko tak dla swoich potrzeb; w każdym razie nawet z wyglądu przypomina on to wymarłe zwierzę, więc to przezwisko wyjątkowo do niego pasuje - nie dziwi mnie od czasu, kiedy usiedli razem po raz pierwszy, tym bardziej, że było to już po naszym spotkaniu w lesie. Nikt zresztą nie powiedział nic na ten temat, choć trudno mieć wątpliwości odnośnie tego, co ich łączy, skoro prawie cały czas trzymają się za ręce jak dwoje nastolatków, a nie szacowni Mistrzowie, i ciągle gdzieś razem znikają, żeby później również razem się pojawić. Niektórzy wprawdzie przez pierwsze dni patrzyli na to oczami otwartymi szerzej niż zwykle, ale już im przeszło. Może dlatego, że większości to jednak najwyraźniej ani nie dziwi, ani nie ekscytuje, a może dlatego, że z biegiem czasu jest tych par coraz więcej. Nie żeby nagle wszyscy znaleźli sobie kogoś, z kim lubią spędzać dni... albo noce... albo jedno i drugie. Ale dzisiaj, podczas kolacji, można było zauważyć już trzy pary - jeśli się wie, na co patrzeć.

Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że od przeszło pięciu dni nie braliśmy udziału w żadnej walce robotów, czymś się trzeba zająć, żeby nie zwariować z nudów, prawda?


End file.
